


[Podfic] Just Can't Get Enough

by the24thkey



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey





	[Podfic] Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Can't Get Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17214) by passe_simple (harriet_vane). 



****

**Text:**  [Just Can't Get Enough ](http://passe-simple.livejournal.com/21540.html)

**Author:** passe_simple (harriet_vane)

**Beta and Cover Artist:** reena_jenkins

**Fandom:** Bandom (MCR and others)

**Pairing:** Frank/Gerard

**Rating:** PG-13 ish

**Lenght:** 01:09:22

**Author's Summary:** College life can be stressful. Luckily, Frank has plans.

 

**Download links:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-cant-get-enough) and [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-cant-get-enough-audiobook)


End file.
